wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Ralph Wiki:What Wreck-It Ralph Wiki Is Not
Wreck-It Ralph Wiki is an online encyclopedia made for and by the online fandom community. Its distinct goal is to build high quality articles that provide fans with an in-depth view of the canon Wreck-It Ralph universe. Therefore, there are certain things that the Wreck-It Ralph Wiki does not fall under. Also be sure to read the . Wreck-It Ralph Wiki Is Not... A Place to Advertise Wreck-It Ralph Wiki is not a board for advertising other sites or services. Users should refrain from posting and spamming unsolicited or unauthorized advertising. A Social Networking Site While it's encouraged to make friends and interact with the other contributors of the wiki, keep in mind that Wreck-It Ralph Wiki is not a social networking site such as Facebook or MySpace. This means that the content, or information, is the main aspect of the site, not the customizations or interactions of the users. Likewise, the wiki and its pages are not: *'Personal Web Pages or Blogs'- While a user has the freedom to customize their own user page as they please, the focus is to connect with other users and promote collaboration. While writing about yourself and your interests is fine, making your user page or your blog posts into your personal diary is NOT. *'A Communications Center'- Discussion is a big part of the wiki and can be discussed on the forums, blogs, and talk pages that correspond to them. However, idle chatter on irrelevant, off-topic subjects should be done in moderation and users are urged to bring their conversations to the Chat Box or related websites with discussion boards. *'An Image Hosting Site'- Please only upload files that will be used in articles, blog posts, or project pages. Do not upload numerous fanmade or unrelated images. See the File policy for more information. Fanon Repository Users may post a sparing amount of their own work on their user page and their personal blog posts, but it is prudent to keep in mind the Wreck-It Ralph Wiki is not created for the purpose of sharing original artwork or writing. This goes for both original/fanon characters and stories. However, users are welcomed to post all their fan-made characters and stories at our affiliate, Wreck-It Ralph Fanon Wiki. Furthermore, the wiki is not a designed to be an online fan club—remember, it's an encyclopedia and is meant to be professional, unbiased, and informative. Do not add headcanons, speculation, or personal feelings as fact when editing. Roleplaying Board The wiki is not a board created for the purpose of roleplaying. Please do not spam the talk pages, articles, or blog posts with such activity. Roleplaying in the Chat Box is welcome, but only when the group present has agreed to it. If they do not, private message your partner while in the chat and leave the others in peace. A competition Wreck-It Ralph (and by extension, this wiki) may be about video games, but the wiki itself is not a video game. This means that here we frown upon badge collecting and hunting (that is, making edits just to get badges or meet arbitrary quotas (i.e. "this wiki needs 500 pages!")) or making a lot of edits just because you think that it will make you more honored or respected in the community. Most experienced users actually look down on this behavior, and repeated instances of it can result in a block. Quality is preferred over quantity. Notes This page heavily references: *Community Central's "Not" Policy *The Warriors Wiki